


Photobomb

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Photographs, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji tries to get a cute picture taken with his son, Eriko photobombs





	Photobomb

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a picture I drew. Listen.

Reiji couldn’t say no when Yukino offered a free mini-photoshoot for himself and his son. It’d be nice to have some pictures to hang up in their home, right? That’s what he told himself, even if it was still hard for him to get a smile worth putting in a picture frame…

Finally, though, he had one that would probably work. Just one photo he could put in a frame.

“Alright, last one.” Yukino held up her camera with a grin. “Smile.”

Takashi let out a happy baby babble as Reiji held him up, trying to keep his smile steady…

Only for it to fall as soon as someone else popped into frame. “Cheese~”

“Eriko…” He turned to face her, unable to hide his annoyance. “Really? You had to do that?”

“I couldn’t help myself, I saw you were taking photos and just had to join in.” Eriko smiled, head tilted to the side. “I’m sure Takashi is happy to see Auntie Elly, aren’t you, Takashi?”

The baby cooed, waving his little arms as he stared at Eriko. 

Yukino snorted as she approached. “Maybe you should hang up the picture with Eriko, Takashi would love it.”

Reiji sighed. “Yeah, but I probably look like a total grump in it…”

“Well, you are a bit grumpy, so I don’t think that’s a very big problem.” Eriko tilted her head to the side, smile on her face.

“Why you…”


End file.
